


Лекарство от мигрени

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Хотч заботится о Спенсере, когда у того начинается мигрень.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Лекарство от мигрени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Migraine Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276842) by [Faefyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/pseuds/Faefyre). 



Хотч пришлось приехать на работу в воскресенье днём, чтобы заблаговременно подготовить все отчёты. До понедельника команда находилась в режиме ожидания, так что он действительно не ожидал увидеть здесь кого-либо. Войдя в офис, Хотч был застигнут врасплох — кто-то задёрнул плотные шторы в его кабинете, которыми сам он никогда не пользовался.  
Хотч огляделся, но не нашёл никаких признаков присутствия команды. Он передёрнул плечами, поднялся по лестнице, открыл дверь кабинета и включил свет. Крик, последовавший из глубины комнаты, практически заставил его подпрыгнуть.

— Пожалуйста, только не свет! — Это прозвучало настолько жалобно, что Хотч, не задумываясь, тут же потушил свет.

— Рид? — спросил он, прищурившись, и увидел очертания силуэта, сидящего на диване.

— Да. Прости, — тихо ответил тот. Хотч, сам того не ведая, тоже перешёл на шёпот. 

— Всё в порядке? Что ты делаешь здесь, в темноте? 

Рид секунду медлил с ответом.

— Я… У меня бывают головные боли. Один из таких приступов случился, когда я собирал файлы, и единственное, чего мне захотелось — это просто полежать в темноте, пока не станет хоть чуточку легче. Мне жаль, я сейчас уберусь отсюда, чтобы ты смог поработать…

— Нет-нет, всё нормально. — Хотч осторожно двинулся к дивану, стараясь не удариться об кофейный столик. — Ты даже в полный голос говорить не можешь. Оставайся здесь столько, сколько нужно, а я заберу файлы и поработаю в офисе, — прошептал он. Пришедшая в голову мысль заставила его опуститься рядом с Ридом. — Ты обследовался у кого-то? 

Рид вздохнул.

— Да, я посетил уже пятерых «кого-то», и все они оказались полностью бесполезны. Последний невролог сказал, что это могут быть мигрени. 

— Понятно, — шёпотом ответил Хотч. Его глаза начали привыкать к темноте, и он увидел, что Рид сидит на диване, наклонившись вперед, и массирует левый висок.

— Тебе принести что-нибудь? У тебя есть лекарства? — спросил Хотч, вспоминая, где может находиться ближайшая аптека.

— Да, — тихо ответил Рид. — В ящике стола у меня есть шприц. Я забыл взять его сюда, а потом мне просто не хватило смелости встретиться лицом к лицу со светом.

Хотч поневоле усмехнулся. 

— Звучит довольно мелодраматично. 

Он услышал ухмылку в голосе Рида, когда тот ответил:

— Полагаю, что да.

— Что насчёт желудка?

— Сейчас всё в порядке, но до того, как я лёг, было хуже, — всё ещё жалобно произнёс Рид.

— Хорошо. Тогда я принесу что-нибудь с кухни? Вчера мне на глаза попалось печенье, и я могу сделать к нему кофе.

— Это было бы божественно, — с надеждой сказал Рид. Хотч улыбнулся, встал и подошёл к полоске света, которая лилась из полуоткрытой двери. 

Он заварил кофе, затем быстро порылся в столе Рида и сразу же нашел заранее наполненный шприц для инъекций. Положив его в карман, Хотч взял кофе для Рида и насыпал в него немного сахара. Он захватил несколько печенек и вернулся в свой кабинет. Постояв несколько секунд в дверях, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте, Хотч вошёл и положил всё это на кофейный столик перед Ридом.

— Огромное спасибо, — с чувством сказал Рид. Он схватил шприц, расстегнул ремень и добавил: — Этот укол делается в бедро.

— Рид, я с трудом могу рассмотреть поднесенную к лицу руку. Давай. 

Он слышал шорох, с которым Рид расстегивал брюки и спускал их вниз, свист укола, когда тот нажал на поршень и впрыснул лекарство в мышцу, его лёгкую дрожь. Рид положил пустой шприц обратно на стол, натянул брюки и, как и следовало ожидать, повернулся к чашке кофе. Он издал восхитительный тихий стон после первого маленького, осторожного глотка. 

— Сахара достаточно? — пошутил Хотч, заслужив смешок.

— Едва ли, — огрызнулся Спенсер и потянулся к печенью. — Ммм, углеводы. 

— Да, я слышал, они помогают при мигрени.

— Всё верно, они… — Рид, казалось, обдумывал, не начать ли ему лекцию, но решил отказаться от этой идеи из-за полного изнеможения.

— Через сколько подействует лекарство? Минут через пятнадцать?

— Около того.

— Как мышцы шеи?

— Мышцы шеи? — Хотч услышал удивление в голосе Рида. 

— Ну, на самом деле напряженные мышцы шеи часто могут быть симптомом мигрени, и поэтому… — Хотч попытался было объяснить, но Рид перебил его с мягким смешком.

— Я знаю, но откуда тебе это всё известно?

Хотч глубоко вздохнул.

— У Хейли бывали мигрени. 

— Оу, — он почувствовал, как Рид повернулся и успокаивающе коснулся рукой его плеча. — Мне очень жаль.

— Ничего, — тихо ответил Хотч. Прошло уже больше года, и он старался вспоминать хорошие моменты, а не грустить. — Я подумал, что мог бы сделать тебе массаж. Хейли показала мне, как это делается. Обычно это помогало ей справиться с напряжением. 

За этим последовала короткая пауза, которая выдала нерешительность Рид. 

— Ты… ты уверен?

— Конечно, без проблем. Только сними рубашку. 

Рид тихо сглотнул и прошептал:

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Пока не за что, — усмехнулся Хотч и принялся растирать ладони, чтобы согреть их. 

Хотч подождал, пока Рид снимет рубашку и сядет к нему спиной. 

— Сейчас я положу свои руки на твои, — мягко предупредил он за секунду до того, как сделать это. 

Он почувствовал, как Рид покрылся мурашками от его прикосновения, и сам не остался равнодушным к их внезапной близости. Он ни к кому так не прикасался с тех пор, как умерла Хейли — и даже это было незадолго до её смерти, учитывая, что их брак далеко не искрил интимностью. 

Хотч всячески старался отгородиться от происходящего, убеждая себя, что ему не нужны прикосновения, что он может обойтись без них, пока однажды у него не появится время, и он не захочет снова начать встречаться. Но это… это было совершенно неожиданно. Он наслаждался мягкостью кожи Рида, медленно двигаясь вверх по рукам Рида к его спине. 

Его ладони нашли шею Рида и начали нежно массировать, изучая линии и изгибы, которые становились знакомыми. 

— Так нормально? — спросил он через несколько минут, потому что Рид вёл себя непривычно тихо.

— Гораздо лучше, чем просто нормально, — последовал слегка запыхавшийся ответ.

Хотч двинулся дальше, находя зажимы слева и справа, и принялся снимать их один за другим. Рид тихо застонал в знак признательности, и Хотч смущённо осознал, что этот звук отозвался у него в паху. Он любил свою команду-семью, и с готовностью рискнул бы жизнью ради любого из них, но Рид всегда было чем-то особенным. Хотчу хотелось защитить этого юного гения, делать так, чтобы тот чувствовал себя частью команды. Он втайне любил короткие лекции Рида обо всём на свете и слишком сильно восхищался его умом. Он был безумно счастлив, что может помочь Риду сейчас, и то, что эта помощь заключалась в его прикосновениях, делало её ещё слаще.

Хотч удостоверился, что Рид не чувствует его эрекции, и продолжил делать массаж, хотя, технически, мышцы уже были расслаблены. Ему не хотелось останавливаться, потому что он ждал возможности прикоснуться слишком долго, и был уверен, что больше его об этом не попросят. Его руки двигались ниже по спине Рида, атакуя зажимы, и тот почти непрерывно издавал тихие восторженные звуки между удовольствием и болью, сводя Хотча с ума.

Когда он достиг края джинсов Рида, ему нехотя пришлось остановиться. Всё это время они не разговаривали, и Хотч почувствовал себя неловко, не зная, как нарушить молчание после такого интенсивного контакта.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Рид неожиданно робко. 

Хотч тихо засмеялся.

— Это я должен тебя спросить.

— Я чувствую себя просто чудесно, — ответил Рид с улыбкой в голосе, и Хотч невольно подумал: «Кто бы сомневался». — Лекарство подействовало, а массаж был чем-то неземным. 

Хотч забыл про то, что нужно держать дистанцию между Ридом и своей промежностью. И когда тот обернулся, коснувшись его бедра, он готов был умереть от смущения. Хотч отстранился от Рида, приготовившись извиняться.

— Аарон? — мягко спросил Рид. 

Хотч был счастлив, что свет потушен, потому что он, должно быть, был свекольно-красным к этому моменту. 

— Прости, Спенсер, я… мне действительно жаль, — выдавил он, прежде чем Спенсер перебил его: 

— Аарон, пожалуйста, не извиняйся. Ты не единственный с подобной проблемой, — он взял руку Хотча и положил её на свою промежность. Эрекция явственно чувствовалась сквозь ткань джинсов. — Я бы очень хотел, чтобы мы с этим тоже что-нибудь придумали, — произнёс Спенсер хриплым голосом.

Хотч с трудом сумел сдержать свои эмоции под контролем. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось «тоже что-нибудь придумать», но они, начальник и подчинённый, были в его чёртовом офисе, и Боже, рука Спенсера, кажется, хорошо чувствовала себя на его руке. Хотч даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то прикасался к нему с таким желанием и страстью, и вдруг ему стало ужасно этого не хватать. 

Он почувствовал, как эрекция Спенсера дернулась под его рукой, и почти автоматически сжал её сквозь штаны. Спенсер ахнул, а Хотч произнёс: 

— Я бы тоже этого хотел, но это не то место.

Спенсер прислонилась к нему спиной, и Хотч чувствовал тепло его кожи через рубашку. 

— Брось. Здесь никого нет, и до завтра не будет. 

У Хотча не нашлось достойного контраргумента, и он не был уверен, что ему это нужно. Он тихо вздохнул, когда Спенсер устроился у него на груди, раздвинув ноги для более лёгкого доступа, и изо всех сил попытался расстегнуть его джинсы одной рукой. Спенсер усмехнулся и помог ему, застонав, когда рука Хотча нырнула в боксеры и коснулась его члена.

— Спенсер? — Осторожно спросил Аарон.

— М?

— Я… Я не делал этого раньше, — лучше всего сорвать пластырь одним махом. — Я не уверен…

— Аарон, — тихо вздохнул Спенсер, — всё в порядке. Мне просто нужны твои руки на мне. Прикасайся так, как ты бы прикасался к самому себе. 

Он снова посмотрел на Хотча и через несколько секунд нашёл ладонью его щеку. Хотч почувствовал мягкие губы Спенсера, которые аккуратно спрашивая разрешения. Он наклонил голову, давая Спенсеру доступ, и ахнул, когда тот мгновенно углубил поцелуй, сплетая их языки и исследуя.

Хотч почувствовал, что становится невероятно твёрдым, и снова переключил внимание на член в своей руке. Он был горячим и тяжелым и совершенно не походил ни на что, к чему Хотч когда-либо прикасался. По непонятной причине это было намного более возбуждающим, чем прикосновение к самому себе, и когда Хотч начал нежно поглаживать, Спенсер застонал и позволил своей голове упасть на его плечо.

— О боже, Аарон, сожми крепче, — выдохнул Спенсер, и Хотч повиновался, крепко сжимая член Спенсера, собирая с головки предэякулят на каждом движении вверх. Он начал привыкать, найдя нужный ритм, который ему самому бы понравился, и судя по тому, какие звуки издавал Спенсер, он не жаловался.

Хотч был в восторге от того, что он заставляет Спенсера извиваться и стонать, и ему захотелось сказать об этом вслух. 

— Это так хорошо — иметь возможность вот так прикоснуться к тебе, — прошептал он на ухо Спенсеру. — Я мог бы делать это весь день, вынуждая тебя дрожать и стонать, пока ты не кончишь. 

У Спенсера перехватило дыхание, и он выдавил: 

— О Боже, Аарон… это… прекрасно… пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, говори … — и Хотч не остановился. Он начал вращать рукой, когда поднимался к головке, и Спенсер каждый раз вознаграждал его стоном. 

— Да, вот так, — продолжал он, — Ты идеален, Спенсер. Я держу тебя. Просто отпусти себя. 

И Спенсер сделал это, кончая с криком, который мог бы быть именем Хотча, пачкая спермой его руку и собственную грудь. Он откинул голову на плечо Хотчу и выгнулся, как тетива лука. Хотч не мог поверить своему счастью, когда Спенсер упал на него, тяжело дыша. Ему хотелось, чтобы свет был включен, чтобы он мог видеть его раскрасневшуюся кожу, закрытые глаза, приоткрытые губы. Хотч воспользовался возможностью, втянул Спенсера в глубокий поцелуй и пророкотал «Оставайся здесь» ему на ухо. Спенсер только расслабленно вздохнул и, когда Хотч встал, положил голову на спинку дивана.

Хотч вышел из кабинета, почти ослепленный светом, и направился в ванную. Вымыв руки, он взял с собой стопку бумажных полотенец. Когда Хотч вернулся и немного постоял в дверном проёме, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте, он услышал, что Спенсер довольно мурлычет что-то себе под нос. 

— Привет, — тихо произнёс он, когда Хотч сел и принялся его вытирать. — Обслуживание в этом офисе на высшем уровне, — пробормотал он полушутливо-полусерьезно, и Хотч невольно засмеялся.

— Ты должен одеться, чтобы мы могли выбраться отсюда, — ответил он, хотя ему было холодно и одиноко от мысли, что он будет далеко от Спенсера.

— Ты с ума сошел? — спросил ответил Спенсер. — А как насчет тебя?

— Меня? — Хотчу потребовалась время, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Спенсер. — О, я нормально.

— Ну, — голос Спенсера, страстный и глубокий, внезапно раздался прямо у его уха, — я уверен, что могу сделать лучше. 

Хотч не сомневался в этом — его стояк снова дал о себе знать. 

— Что ты?.. — Хотч почувствовал движение вокруг себя, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Спенсер теперь стоит на коленях у него между ног. Боже. Спенсер быстро расправилась с его брюками хаки и стянул их до лодыжек. 

Его мозг, который уже закоротило при осознании того, что должно было произойти, немедленно отключился, как только рот Спенсера соприкоснулся с его членом. Звуки, которые он услышал, никак не могли принадлежать ему.

Спенсер глубоко взял его, затем медленно выпустил и обвёл головку языком.

— Обожебожебоже, — простонал Хотч, находясь на краю. Ему не хотелось, чтобы это когда-нибудь заканчивалось. Спенсер выбрал этот момент, чтобы заглотить его член, и руки Хотча рванулись вперед, зарывшись в кудрявые волосы, и крепко сжали.

Однако то, что действительно заставило Хотча распасться на части помимо мысли о губах вокруг его члена, было то, что Спенсер начал урчать. Ощущение вибрации и всасывания полностью разрушили Хотча, и он кончил с криком, который он не смог бы подавить, даже если бы попытался.

Хотч не знал, как долго после этого он сидел ошеломленный на диване в своём кабинете, пока Спенсер, умостившись у него на коленях, целовал его, позволяя ему пробовать их обоих на вкус. Когда он окончательно пришёл в себя — хотя маленький проблеск счастья глубоко в животе не исчез — Спенсер обнял его. Он снова почти беззвучно мурлыкал, и Хотч почувствовал себя в такой безопасности и тепле, что ему захотелось остаться так навсегда.

— Аарон?

— Да?

— Ты не злишься на меня?

Хотч усмехнулся. 

— Удивительно, но нет. А ты?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — мягко ответил Спенсер. — Я понимаю, мы не можем допустить, чтобы что-то случилось на работе, но это ведь не та вещь, которую мы собираемся отрицать, верно? Спенсер соскользнул с его колен и сел рядом, соприкасаясь бедрами.

— Ну, это чертовски маловероятно, потому что я буду думать об этом каждый раз, когда буду смотреть на тебя, — тихо сказал Хотч.

— Хорошо. И я тоже. По правде говоря, мне хочется сделать это снова, — произнёс Спенсер, и Хотч невольно улыбнулся тому, насколько абсурдно всё получилось — он ведь просто хотел написать несколько отчетов. Набравшись смелости, Хотч ответил: 

— Я хочу отвести тебя в постель.

Спенсер повернулся к нему, и Хотч представил себе ослепительную улыбку на его лице. 

— Я тоже этого хочу, Аарон. Того, что я сделаю с тобой.

Хотч рассмеялся. 

— С нетерпением жду этого. Я хочу узнать тебя получше.

— И я тебя.

— Как мигрень?

— Почти исчезла.

— Ничего, если я включу свет?

— Конечно. 

Хотч встал и подошел к двери. Когда все вдруг стало ярким, он смог увидеть только малейший кусочек обнаженного живота Спенсера, пока тот надевал рубашку. Аарон улыбнулся — ему ужасно хотелось увидеть это еще раз.

Когда Спенсер встал и схватил свою сумку, Хотч протянул руку и поймал ладонь Спенсера в свою.

— Поехали ко мне. Так я буду рядом на случай, если мигрень вернется.

— Да, это было бы умно. Я чувствую, как боль в шее возвращается, — ослепительно улыбнулся Спенсер, и Хотч счастливо рассмеялся.


End file.
